Von Flaschenöffnern und Kängurus
by Berendis
Summary: Verschlossener Sake, ein verschwundener Flaschenöffner und ein Akatsuki Känguru – Tsunades Tag verläuft alles andere als erfreulich...


_Inhalt: _Verschlossener Sake, ein verschwundener Flaschenöffner und ein Akatsuki-Känguru – Tsunades Tag verläuft alles andere als erfreulich...

_Disclaimer:_ Der Flaschenöffner ist meiner, das Känguru hängt an meinem Bücherregal – nur leider ohne einen schicken Akatsuki-Umhang. Tsunade, Jiraiya und wer sonst noch so in der Geschichte vorkommt, gehören Kishimoto-sensei und ich hab sie mir nur mal kurz ausgeliehen... selbstverständlich gebe ich sie auch mehr oder weniger unbeschädigt wieder zurück ;)

_A/N:_ Es fing alles damit an, dass Nachtschatten in den Ferien bei mir war und wir versuchten, zusammen eine Geschichte zu schreiben. Leider wurde daraus nichts als ein Chaos aus verschwundenen Flaschenöffnern und Akatsuki-Hasen... die Idee hat mich aber nicht mehr losgelassen, und so hab ich schliesslich doch noch eine FF dazu geschrieben. Aus dem Hasen ist zwar ein Känguru geworden, und Kotetsu und Izumo fanden hier leider keinen Platz mehr – aber grundsätzlich ist es das Selbe.

Beta-Dank und Widmung gehen an die allergenialste Nachtschatten. Hab dich lieb!

**Von Flaschenöffnern und Kängurus**

Tsunade seufzte und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände. Ihr Blick wanderte über die Türme von Berichten, Büchern und Schriftrollen, welche die Aussicht auf die Tür ihres Büros komplett versperrten.

„So viel Arbeit", murmelte sie und rieb sich ihre schmerzenden Schläfen. Ob Shizune sie wohl eine Pause machen lassen würde, wenn sie ihrer manchmal etwas übereifrigen Assistentin erklären würde, dass sie sich mit diesen Kopfschmerzen unmöglich ihrer Arbeit widmen konnte?

Seufzend schüttelte Tsunade den Kopf. Shizune würde sie trotzdem zum Arbeiten zwingen, das wusste sie nur zu gut. Lustlos griff sie nach einem Bericht und überflog einige Zeilen von wegen Spionageauftrag, entdeckt, knapp entkommen und jetzt im Krankenhaus.

Nach ein paar solchen Berichten konnte Tsunade ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken und sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Was für ein langweiliger Tag... tonnenweise Berichte und nirgendwo Würfel, Karten oder gar Sake in Sicht.

„Moment... Sake." Mit einem diebischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zog Tsunade die unterste Schublade ihres Schreibtischs auf und nach einigem Herumtasten öffnete sich das Geheimfach. Wenig später stand eine Flasche Sake vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch und sie tastete erneut im Geheimfach herum, auf der Suche nach dem Flaschenöffner, doch sie fand ihn nicht. Verärgert zog sie die anderen Schubladen auf, wühlte durch Papiere und kippte sogar den Abfalleimer aus – vergebens.

Erschöpft sank sie schliesslich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete die Flasche verzweifelt. „Vielleicht mit Chakra...", murmelte sie und versuchte, den Deckel so wegzubringen. Doch als die Flasche ein gefährliches Knirschen von sich gab, liess sie es bleiben und sah sich nach einem anderen Flaschenöffnerersatz um. Aber egal, mit was sie es versuchte – mit einem Pinsel, einem Stift, einer Münze und sogar mit dem Blumentopf vom Fenstersims – der Deckel blieb, wo er war.

In ihrer Verzweiflung erwog sie sogar, der Flasche den Hals abzubrechen, doch das hätte bedeutet, wertvollen Sake zu verschütten. Also blieb nur eine Möglichkeit: Sie musste den Flaschenöffner finden. Erneut durchwühlte sie den Schreibtisch von unten bis oben und von vorne nach hinten, erneut blieb die Suche erfolglos.

Sie war kurz davor, sich in ihrer Verzweiflung aus dem Fenster zu stürzen, als ihr Blick an einer seltsamen Gestalt hängen blieb. Sie blinzelte, rieb sich die Augen und sah wieder hin, doch es war noch immer da.

Im Baum vor ihrem Fenster sass tatsächlich ein Känguru – nicht irgendein Känguru, nein, sondern eines, das einen schwarzen Umhang mit roten Wolken darauf trug und das in der einen Pfote einen glänzenden Gegenstand hielt. Tsunades Flaschenöffner.

„Duuu!", brüllte Tsunade und das Känguru grinste sie frech an – seit wann konnten Kängurus grinsen? – bevor es vom Baum herunterhopste.

Tsunade sprang ihm kurzerhand hinterher. Dass die Fensterscheibe ihres Büros dabei erheblichen Schaden davontrug, kümmerte sie im Augenblick wenig, schliesslich war es ja nicht das erste Mal, dass die Scheibe zu Bruch ging. Im Moment galt es, das Akatsuki-Känguru zu verfolgen und den Flaschenöffner zurückzuerobern, so dass sie endlich ihren Sake trinken konnte.

Es war eine schweisstreibende Verfolgungsjagd. Das Känguru schien Tsunade mit Leichtigkeit zu entkommen, denn wenn es um eine Ecke bog, erschien es Sekunden später an einer völlig anderen. Tsunade war bald vollkommen erschöpft und lehnte sich schwer atmend an eine Hauswand, gerade als das Känguru nicht weit von ihr in eine kleine Seitenstrasse einbog.

Tsunade holte tief Luft und folgte ihm vorsichtig. Sie blieb überrascht stehen, als sie sah, wie das Känguru auf eine Person zuhopste und dieser stolz den Flaschenöffner überreichte. Diese Person hatte braune Haare und neben ihr auf dem Boden sass ein kleines Schweinchen...

„Shizune?", keuchte Tsunade und starrte ihre Assistentin schockiert an. „Seit... seit wann arbeitest du mit Akatsuki zusammen?"

„Verzeihung, Tsunade-sama, aber es ist nur zu Ihrem Besten", erklärte Shizune und steckte den Flaschenöffner in die Tasche ihrer Jacke. „Irgendwie muss ich Sie ja davon abhalten, ständig Sake zu trinken statt zu arbeiten."

Tsunade sank zu Boden. Das war zu viel für einen Tag...

xXx

„...und dann hat Shizune mich aufgeweckt", schloss Tsunade und nahm einen grossen Schluck Sake, bevor sie ihr Gegenüber ansah.

„Verrückt", grinste Jiraiya und schenkte Sake nach. „Du hast wirklich von einem Akatsuki-Känguru geträumt?"

„Ja", antwortete Tsunade, und nach einem Moment des Überlegens meinte sie: „Das arme Tier. Die haben das bestimmt nicht artgerecht gehalten..."

Jiraiya verschluckte sich an seinem Sake und das Gespräch wurde durch einen langen Hustenanfall seinerseits unterbrochen.

„Ehrlich, Tsunade", sagte er, als er sich wieder erholt hatte, „denkst du nicht, du wirst langsam ein bisschen paranoid?"

„Wieso?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Nun ja... ein_ Akatsuki-Känguru_?"

„Was ist daran so seltsam? Ich würde den Typen glatt zutrauen, dass sie mir so ein Vieh auf den Hals hetzen", erklärte sie. „Und wer weiss, wenn sie mich dadurch zum Arbeiten bringen könnte, würde Shizune vielleicht wirklich mit denen gemeinsame Sache machen..."

Jiraiya lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, du bist ein bisschen überarbeitet... vielleicht solltest du schlafen gehen."

„Keine schlechte Idee", erwiderte Tsunade und sie tranken ihren Sake aus. Zusammen verliessen sie die Bar, beide leicht schwankend, und auf der Strasse verabschiedeten sie sich. Jiraiya machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Hotel und dachte kopfschüttelnd über Tsunades Traum nach. Diese Frau war verrückter als er selbst, und das wollte schon etwas heissen.

Gerade, als er das Hotel betreten wollte, nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr. Er erstarrte, blinzelte und drehte sich um. Da war nichts... also hatte er sich das Känguru in dem schwarzen Umhang mit den roten Wolken darauf, welches in Richtung Hokage-Turm gehüpft war, bestimmt nur eingebildet. Oder?

_-Fin-_

_A/N: _Review no jutsu? ;)_  
_


End file.
